


that's my girl

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which farkle is still on riley's side</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if you have any prompts you want me to write submit them there!

Watching Riley debate was always a treat. Watching Riley do anything was a treat, but he would never admit it out loud. Harper had just had the class read The Scarlett Letter. Farkle had enjoyed it, but English was never really his cup of tea. But Riley loved it, she loved reading stories about those before us and those who will come after us. You could see her worship every syllable in the way she began to mouth the words to herself as she read. She was hypnotizing, and he loved every second of it.  
To finish the unit, Harper had the class debate on whether or not Hester Prynne deserved the criticism and harassment she received after having an affair with Puritan Dimmesdale. Riley was very passionate about the subject and in the days leading up to the debate, she was almost physically itching to get her opinions out.  
The day had finally arrived and in the full spirit of the unit, because Riley never did anything half way, she arrived adorned in a look slightly more scandalous than she normally would have chosen with a red “A” stitched onto the chest of her top - just like Hester. Her hair was in chaotic waves and her lips were bright red while the rest of her outfit was stark black. To say that Farkle was star struck would be an understatement. He couldn’t decided how he felt about her new look, she looked gorgeous obviously but she looked gorgeous in everything. Before Farkle could make his mind up how he felt  
about this new Riley, she began to speak.  
“Who’s ready to get their DEBATE ON,” she said in her competitive voice.  
‘Yup, same ol’ Riley’ Farkle thought to himself as a slight smile crawled onto his face.  
The whole class groaned besides Farkle, he just sat in admiration as Riley passed out note cards to her debate team and gave them a pep talk. She was such a natural born leader, when she was in the zone during debates you could really see how much like Topanga she actually is.  
Harper entered the room as the bell rang and began the lesson. “Alright class, today’s debate is team one-”  
“Team Girl Power,” Riley corrected with a bright smile.  
“Alright, team Girl Power versus team two.”  
“Excuse you, I think you mean team too swole,” the new kid Luke Danes said as he high-fived Charlie Gardner. Charlie had kind of gone down hill since Riley and him went separate ways, he started hanging out with Luke, for one thing, which was a huge mistake. Luke was the type of person that use to make Farkle feel inferior - all muscles and tight shirts - but now Farkle saw that he was nothing more than an idiot with a traditionally nice body and the absurd notion that “meninism” was a real thing.  
Riley shot a glare at Luke to which he replied with mocking kissing noises. Farkle’s blood boiled. He could slowly see Riley grow uncomfortable sitting across from him, her confident demeanor slowly vanishing. ‘C'mon Riles, he’s got nothing on you. You can do this,’ Farkle tried to telepathically communicate to Riley from across the room.  
As if on cue, her posture got straighter and her eyes ignited. “Harper can we begin? I have a lot of ground to cover,” she said with a pointed look at Luke. Farkle smiled at this, maybe the telepathy had finally worked.  
“Yes Riley, go ahead with your opening statement.” As Riley began to stand up and give her opening statement she was met with more wisdom from Luke, “Typical. Ladies first,” he scoffed. The urge to start a fight with someone that could without a doubt destroy him had never been so strong for Farkle. Riley was so strong in her beliefs but he knew that her emotions were soft. Luke could easily break her and Farkle wasn’t about to watch that happen, but right when he was about to stand up and say something, Riley just continued on with her opening statement.  
'That’s my girl. She’s destroying him.’ Farkle inwardly scolded himself for calling her “his girl”, he didn’t have that right. Before he could spiral into a tornado of self pity, Luke had begun to speak again.  
“I think what the chick is trying to say is that Hester was a whore and so is she so she’s just trying to stand up for her own kind - I mean have you seen what she’s wearing today?” His smirk took up his whole face. How could someone be so cruel? Farkle’s body hummed with anger, if only he was bigger, faster, stronger he thought to himself. But then, for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past hour, Riley surprised him.  
She stood up and her anger seemed to add an extra three inches onto her already linear frame; she towered over all who doubted her. “EXCUSE YOU. First of all, that is NOT what I was trying to say at all. Second of all, I resent your use of the word 'whore’ as an insult in order to discredit my attire AND argument. If you had actually read the book instead of watching the Demi Moore movie with her awful British accent you might be able to grasp that my outfit it is a statement in support of Hester not in agreeance of her affair. In addition, if you had listened to my opening statement you would hear my actual stance on the topic instead of the one you came up with for me before I even opened my mouth. What Hester did was wrong but she shouldn’t have been publicly scorned while Dimmesdale received no criticism. You’re new here so you probably don’t know not mess with me and my beliefs, so I’ll let this one slide. But just for future reference: I have the power of a thousand unicorns.”  
And with that, Riley sat down and the rest of the class stood up, especially Farkle. Everyone was hooting and hollering and supporting their Riley.  
“THAT’S MY GIRL!” Farkle yelled with no shame. Everyday she surprised him. Everyday was a totally new adventure with her and he was so glad he got ride along and watch her take on the world.   
“THANK YOU FARKLE!” She yelled back with a wink. Farkle was so proud of their Riley, of his Riley, that later that night he surprised her to ice cream and chocolate, her two favorites. Little did he know how much that meant to her.  
————–  
thank you for reading! the outfit I mentioned is kind of inspired by the movie “easy a” with emma stone but obviously toned down & appropriate for a middle schooler lol. this is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated! message or send me an ask on tumblr if you have any requests!! read & review


End file.
